Big Brother Brazil 17
is the seventeenth season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Twists *'Project DNA:' Different from the American version, this season features two pairs of twins entering the house on Day 1 before the rest of the cast. Unbeknownst to the twins, the audience will vote for one twin of each pair to remain in the game, while the other twin will be evicted. *'Multiple HOHs:' Similar to last season, it is possible for there to be more than one HOH within a week. Only one of the HOHs will be granted immunity, while the other one will recieve a cash prize but still be eligible for nominations and evictions. *'Big Phone:' Similar to previous seasons, whoever answers the Big Phone will either receive the power to nominate someone secretly or will be automatically nominated themselves. *'Housemate Exchange:' Evicted brothers Antônio Rafaski and Manoel Rafaski will swap with Elettra Lamborghini from Gran Hermano VIP 5 (Spain) for a to be determined amount of days. Housemates Nominations History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week 1 Round 1 On the first day, the two pairs of twins Antônio & Manoel Rafaski and Emilly & Mayla Araújo entered the house. Unbeknownst to the twins until later, Brazil would be voting for one twin of each pair to stay in the game while the other twin would be evicted. In the end, Brazil chose to save Manoel and Emilly, thus eliminating Antônio and Mayla. Round 2 On Day 2, the remaining thirteen housemates entered the house. The housemates, with the exception of the two pair of twins and Daniel, paired up and went along to compete in the first endurance competition. After roughly two hours, Mayara and Vivian came out on top. After discussing it amongst themselves, Mayara remained immune while Vivian took the cash prize without immunity. Later on within the week, Roberta won an immunity challenge while Daniel and Marinalva won the Power of Immunity and chose to save Luiz Felipe. The nominations came after Antônio and Mayla were evicted and thus Emilly and Manoel were given immunity from the vote. Vivian and Mayara chose to nominate Marcos for eviction while Gabriela Flor received a majority of the house vote. At the eviction ceremony, Gabriela received 59% of the vote to evict from Brazil while Marcos only received 41% and stayed in the game. Week 2 Following Gabriela's eviction, Emilly went on to win the second HOH of the season. She set her target on the trio of Mayara, Manoel and Vivian. Later that week, Daniel won his second POI competition and decided to save his ally and friend Manoel. With a house divided and a plan, Emilly decided to nominate Vivian for eviction. In a blindside nomination vote, Mayara was selected as the house nominee by a majority of the houseguests. During the eviction, it was revealed that Mayara was chosen to be evicted by the public with a majority vote of 81.60% and Vivian remained in the game after only receiving 18.40% of the vote. Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Notorious for causing chaos, Elis is named and subsequently rejected by the public. Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 (Expulsion) Due to Marcos' violent behavior towards Emilly, Marcos was ejected from the house and HoH and nominations were cancelled. Week 12 - Finale Following Marcos' expulsion, the three remaining housemates were named the finalists. On Day 79, Emilly, Ieda and Vivian each made their speech to the audience as to why they should be the winner of Big Brother Brazil 17. Trivia *This is the first season to feature Tiago Leifert as a host instead of Pedro Bial. *This is the third season of Big Brother Brazil to have all finalists be of the same gender (female). **The first two being Big Brother Brazil 14 and Big Brother Brazil 16. Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons